That New Zorpox Smell
by RearAdmiral
Summary: That New Zorpox Smell. That is all.


Disney owns KP stuff, someone else owns the other stuff.

XXX

That New Zorpox Smell.

_MHS hallway..._

"Hey you! Loser, we're talking to you!"

Ron glanced at the usual suspects. They are always here, ambushing the unawares. He walked right past them without sparing them another glance.

"Get back here Stoppable! D-hall is loser-free zone!" Smaller of the two snickered. The larger of the two moved to intercept Ron and reached out to grab him.

Ron watched the oaf reach for him out of the corner of his eye. Just as large one was about to grab his sleeve... Ron grabbed his wrist instead, twisted it, and pushed the guy back as he yelped in surprise pain in his joint.

Quickly recovering from shock of encountering resistance the big one charged forward along with the smaller one.

"You're gonna pay for that, Stoppable!" he roared, charging forward.

Ron almost sighed as he sidestepped the charge and jump kicked the smaller one into the lockers. Hard. The guy slammed backwards into the lockers and was out cold that instant.

Not deterred by his earlier mishap, and enraged witnessing what happened to his buddy the big one turned around and tried the same thing again. After a slashing strike to the side of the face Ron grabbed him this time, spun him around using his own momentum and tossed him into another row of lockers further down. The guy smashed into them face first with a satisfying crunch and leaving a dent in the process.

…

Bonnie started at the sound of a loud crash right around the corner. Intrigued, she peeked around, and swallowed hard.

On of the usual D-hall bullies was laying slumped next to the locker with his face still planted into the dented steel door. There was smeared blood on the door, indicating the track said face took while sliding. She looked further down at another one laying down on the floor already. Those two were always here.

They would not bother Queen B herself of course, but the bottom feeders were all fair game to them. Not that Bonnie cared either way.

She noticed a figure moving in her direction, and focused on that instead. She opened her mouth to say something caustic, when she recognized who it was coming. As their eyes met for a second, Bonnie froze.

Ron gave her a look so cold, she was at a loss for words and almost trembling as he passed her there, standing perfectly still and open-mouthed.

At the last moment, he raised his hand and brought her jaw back up before leaving her standing there and walking onward.

Bonnie was trembling now. She was almost shaking just standing there. Not because of what she surmised happened before she walked up, but because of the look she gotten. She had no doubt what happened to the two guys, that were unconscious on the floor now.

Glancing behind her, to make sure Ron was gone. She gathered herself and started walking forward at a brisker pace to distance herself from that place. The place, where Bonnie Rockwaller was actually afraid.

XX

_Sometime earlier, in the ruins of a crumbled lair..._

The pile twisted metal of what used to be the latest scheme to take over the world was partially imbedded into the wall. The walls themselves scorched and crumbling in places. Most of the retractable roof was gone.

Shego picked herself off the floor, where she was knocked down after the device blew up. She inspected herself, not any worse for wear.

"Second device" she thought, brushing concrete dust off herself. "He used two at once, and princess could not stop both." she mused mentally. "He even captured her.."

As impressed as she was with the acumen of her new partner. He positively thought of everything before anyone else could put two and two together and was ready for them all. She got no indication of his preparations from him. Could not figure them out herself, like she normally would either hear or find out with her usual boss.

As shocked as she was. That he saw the princess coming miles away. While she did not get a whiff of anything, while monitoring constantly.

As surprised as she was. That while laughing maniacally the whole time to the point of driving her up the wall he managed to get so many things done is such a short period of time.

She could not forget just how terrified she was for the first time in her life. As he put her in her place once and for all.

Just one time... One argument they had over this, just once. And he made everything perfectly clear to her in an instant.

She does not give up, she never gives up. For she was Shego, damn it!... She caved... She caved on the spot. A few words and a look in the eyes to back em' up, and Shego was a good little sidekick henceforth.

She resented the hell out of that.

"Damn the Attitudenator" she thought to herself. It looked like such a good idea at the time, to side with a more capable character. But she did not expect it to turn out the way it did.

She was her usual self. Feeling powerful in her own right. Intending to stand her ground, as she always did. Would not hesitate the assert herself at need at any time...

And she was slapped down on the spot. Those eyes... Hell with blue tint, its his eyes that were so terrifying. Cold, so very cold.

Bitterly, she almost shivered again remembering that look.

"I'd say it's better this way, however." She thought of the change in the situation yet again.

She glanced toward the long hallway where the familiar complaint of Dr' Drakken's echoed from. "You think you're all that.."

"Then again..." As she remembered the thrill.

A chuckle from the her side startled her. She jumped, still being on edge after dealing with him for even a short time.

Ron Stoppable, the guy Drakken could not remember the name of, was standing a couple feet from her, looking down the hallway where Drakken's whining came from. Looking strangely amused...

Shego looked at his profile. The blue tint was gone, he looked like his normal self again. He turned his head to her and smiled a goofy smile.

"The more things change..." He uttered with the same smile.

She almost smiled back, it was infectious. Then her recent experiences caught up with her.

"Watch it, Buffoon." She growled a warning, almost lighting up her hand threateningly glaring at him. She expected him to flee or whimper, like he always did. If everything was back the way it was before, then that how it will be again. Like he said just now.

He looked at her threatening demeanor, expression unchanging. Suddenly the smile slipped away and in a flash he was upon her, before she even had a chance to defend herself.

XX

_MHS hallways, another day..._

Nobody would believe that. Not after you do it at least one. Sometimes once is enough, not always.

Disregarding the floating rumors and the warning of a coupe of individuals, one of whom was sporting a brand new bandaged nose fresh from the nurses' office. Some mental giants refused to believe, that something was not right, and attempted to return to their usual amusement routine. Using their favorite punching bag, of course. Standing directly in someone's path, and demanding they yield is a good way to start a fight usually. Especially when there are three of you and one of them.

Just so. Ron was on his way to cheer practice. School day was over, students were mostly clearing out or already have left.

"Move. Loser." One of the jocks standing deliberately in Ron's way demanded. Ron stepped to the side to bypass him. The jock blocked his path again.

"I said, move." He repeated with a sneer.

Ron glanced at him and just shouldered him aside this time.

Opportunity for a fight presenting itself, jock tried to grab Ron by the arm. Only to have his slapped aside, as Ron kept walking on.

Another one snarled and tried to take a swing at the blond, only to have it dodged. Ron grabbed the guy by the throat, blocking the artery until he passed out. Inept lounge of a third one was met with a kick to the gut leaving him doubled over on the ground in pain and holding his stomach.

Ron turned to the original instigator then. Who stood there with his fists clenched, glaring at him.

"Any further questions?" he asked.

"Why you!..." the jock charged throwing punches. None met the intended target.

Ron blocked a couple punches with no effort before grabbing the guy buy the arm and yanking him forward.

Jock met a knee with his chest and was now gasping for breath, his arm still being held by Ron. He looked up, just as a palm struck him across the face. Then and backhand , then a palm again.

"I. Asked. If. You. Have. Any. Further. Questions." Ron stated, punctuating every word with another slap.

"..hoooo." The guy tried to breathe out through his bleeding lips.

"STOPPABLE!" came an unmistakable roar.

"One moment, Mr. B. We are reaching an understanding here." Replied Ron, backhanding the guy again.

"Well?" Ron asked again.

"Noo.." the guy wheezed out. Looking quite dazed.

"Excellent." Ron said, releasing his prey.

"Yes, Mr. B?" he asked turning to Barkin.

Barkin stared at him for a moment.

"Stoppable, my office." he growled and turned.

"Yes, sir." Ron followed.

…

Bonnie stood wide eyed, clutching her pop-poms to her chest.

She was also on the way to practice and stopped by to witness a pummeling Ron Stoppable was about to receive, along with the other rubberneckers. It did not go as she expected for it to go, the way it usually did. She exchanged a look with one of her squad mates, who did not look any better then her. Favorite pass time of pummeling the Mad Dog or watching it happen. Suddenly did not seem like a safe form of such entertainment anymore.

Once again she stood in place, unable to move.

Just before following Barkin, Ron looked at the gawkers over his shoulder. Bonnie heard several audible gulps, including her own. The onlookers went back into motion after Ron rounded the corner. Cautiously the cheerleaders made it into the gym for their practice. Looking nervously around, like they never seen one before, while one's already there looked a question at them.

XX

_The same ruined lair..._

Shego was pinned down with her back against a slab of collapsed concrete wall. The attack came so suddenly, she had not time to react at all. Now she was laying on a hard surface with Ron right on top of her denying her purchase.

She tried to struggle briefly, but at the first sign of her attempting to do so he grabbed her by her hair and tilted her head back and forced her to look at him.

She stared in shock at his face. She twitched again, he tugged her head back firmer.

"My god." She thought frantically. "No! This can't be happening! They reversed it!" She kept looking at the face looking back at her.

The look was still there, but there was more to it now. Still chilly, but something akin to a regret visible now. She stopped contemplating struggling further and just looked back breathing heavily, still tense.

The look softened, a little. She did not relax.

"Not all things stay as they are." She blinked at that. Feeling his breath washing over her lips. He was so close, holding her down. She willed her body not to tremble.

"But... I would appreciate some courtesy in the future, yes?" He asked her. Looking right into her eyes.

"Y-Yess." She breathed out raggedly her agreement, looking back.

A low soft chuckle, that she felt, rumbled in his chest.

"Thank you." he whispered. Moving his head just above her lips and kissing the tip of her nose. Shego's eyes widened a little.

"Rooon!" came a voice, that annoyed her, from somewhere in the hallways. Ron sighed a little.

She was released just as suddenly as she was pinned down earlier. Shego planted her hands on the piece of the wall, so not to slide down to the floor. She looked on as Ron disappeared into one of the hallways. Presumably one, where the call came from.

Taking a deep breath, she released it slowly. Then shuddered a little at the sensation, that was familiar to her, but foreign in it's context. The same thrill she felt, but without the howling terror as before.

"Then again.." She mused softly.

"Shego!" Came another voice, that annoyed her. She turned toward it, paused, and looked toward the hallway Ron disappeared into earlier. Then she continued on, it was time to leave.

…

Kim was looking around the what used to be something, worriedly and growing more and more impatient. Ron emerged from on of the passageways, she critically eyed him. No blue tint, goofy smile. Looks like everything is back to normal, she stopped worrying. Was still annoyed, though.

"Ron, you ok? Where have you been?" she asked. Approaching him and, holding him by his shoulders looking him over.

"Got a little lost after destroying stuff, KP. No big."

Kim nodded. It did not look, that Ron was still evil. And Drakken was bitching in the same fashion earlier. So it looks like everything was back to normal.

"Good." she replied. And looked around. "We still need to get Shego. And looks like Drakken now as well, though."

"KP. This whole place looks like it's about to fall apart. Going inside is not a good idea. Also, I thought I heard the engine of their hovercraft leaving. They are probably also gone by now." Ron did not want to elaborate of the specifics. And pointed to the jet, that was picking them up, approaching.

Kim looked like she was going to argue. But seeing the ride on approach she decided to let it go, her performance was less then stellar here. So she was glad to leave it behind her.

"Yeah. Let's go home, we've had enough for now."

She looked at Ron.

"You sure you feeling ok?" she asked again.

"Peachy, KP. I could go for a Naco." Ron replied with a grin, rubbing his hands together.

Kim was quite convinced with that and smiled. Things are back to normal.

XX

_MHS again..._

She did not believe Bonnie and couple others in the gym that day.

While Ron was sitting in detention. Bonnie with their backing told her, and those not present at the time, the details of the incident in the hallway. She refused to believe the earlier rumor floating around about a previous one as well.

"No way." Kim denied. "Ron would not do something like that." She stated with certainty.

"He did, K. He did. We watched him do it." Bonnie retorted with a couple nods from others.

"No. It can't be, Bonnie."

"Oh, but it is. It's like he is..." She groped for the term. "Possessed or something..." she gestured with her hands.

"Really, B? You got nothing better to come up with.?" Kim asked sarcastically.

Bonnie exchanged meaningful looks with another witness.

"You know K..." She stopped speaking and made a vague gesture, dismissing Kim altogether.

Practice did not go anywhere, after intense gossip session the squad just went home.

_Couple weeks and couple more smack down sessions later..._

As the saying goes: _"Kill a man for looking at me funny."_

Nobody dared to even look funny in Ron Stoppable's direction anymore.

Kim was starting to get worried. Memory of the Attitudenator still fresh in her mind. It's been sometime, but who knows. Last skirmish resulted in one shmuck almost getting hospitalized after all.

GJ called her even to see what her opinion is regarding possibility of a "relapse into his other persona" as they phrased it. Kim denied, stating that everything is fine from her viewpoint. They suggested for Ron to come in for an evaluation, which Kim thought might be a good idea. Only to have Ron flatly refuse, after she brought it up. Kim was somewhat stunned at his refusal, but did not press the issue with a pout. Just did not seem pout-worthy to her.

_Once upon a hallway..._

Another conflict was resolved very peacefully this time around. As the instigators noticed Ron rounding the corner. Ron took his books in both hands and just looked in their direction. Just like that, it was all over.

Kim was just walking up and saw for herself this time around. She looked at Ron's retreating back for a bit. Then turned to continue on and was looking at Bonnie looking right back at her.

"Well? What did I tell you, K?" she asked.

"That could mean anything." Kim denied again.

"Uh huh. Right, that's ..." Bonnie suddenly gotten a predatory glint in her eyes as a thought struck her and she cut herself off. A ghost of a smile forming on her features.

"What now, B?" Kim asked with irritation.

"Nothing, K. Nothing at all." Bonnie replied half-lost in her thoughts.

XX

_New Lair! (Timeshare)_

Bored out of her mind.

Shego was struggling not to fall asleep as Drakken ranted on and on about something so convoluted, that it will fall apart before it even arrives in box with "some assembly required" label.

Drakken seem to stop ranting, likely because he got lost himself and looked confused.

"Anything else for today, Dr. D?" Shego asked mildly.

"No. Nothing else, Shego." Drakken replied absently, trying to untangle his thoughts.

"Good night, then."

"Good night." Drakken seemingly giving up on whatever it was and actually going to turn in as well.

On her way to her quarters, she stopped by to check on a delivery of some supplies. They do arrive via roundabout channels. Not everything has to be stolen.

She looked at an extra sealed crate. Addressed to the nothing in particular place, that they get their mail stuff through.

She noticed an inscription in green ink.

"Not the same". It stated. She raised an eyebrow and took the crate with her.

Curious as a cat she opened the package. And gasped as the smell reached her nostrils.

A midget potted rose bush was inside the sealed crate. The pot itself had a shop's label on it "Chances". No card. She did not need one to know who it was from. But she wanted to know what it meant, as she felt that thrilling sensation again.

Staring at the bland ceiling for sometime, as thoughts ran through her head. Shego tried to connect the dots, but the dots would not cooperate. She kept thinking thinking of things she regretted doing, and regretted thinking about it at the same time.

Past haunts, makes you cautious or reckless. Or both?

"Both." she concluded to herself. But being bold or being stupid? More regrets to think about later? Some of the things she has done, she regretted. But others she was glad she did. Even if it was just for the hell of it. Just for the thrill...

"What to do? What to do..."

It was way past midnight by the time she finally fell asleep.

"Chances." same as label on the flowerpot was her final thought before she dozed off.

XX

_Stoppable residence, noon-ish..._

Up at the crack of noon. Ron sat and stared at nothing for quite sometime now. He was pondering what has persuaded him to go through all the trouble associated with this.

"I would not call it smart." he thought to himself. "Not in the least... Then why?"

There is something that tingled in the back of his mind. Something, that was just hovering out of reach. He could not put his finger on it. It was just there. Hovering. Undefined somehow.

"Why bother... Why am I bothering with this? Or why does this bother me at all?" Ron snorted to himself.

"Yeah, bothered... Dumb question." He chuckled silently to himself.

_On the streets..._

Walking aimlessly through Middleton park for while now. Prickly sensation of being watched pulled him out of his musings. He stopped, looked in the direction of his invisible observer for a moment. Then walked over to the bench and sat down watching the spot directly, until the observer departed. Ron grinned getting up.

Shego was heading back to her vehicle a little distracted. They watched each other for a while there. Despite her concealment. He watched her too, she could feel his gaze on her.

She remembered being watched like that. She remembered the thrill she was feeling again. She walked right into him, when he suddenly appeared right in her path.

Shego tried to jump back in her startled state. Ron grabbed her by the arms and yanked her back to him.

"Shego." He said softly as she slammed bodily into him and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders holding her there.

Shego's mind reacted with hostility instantly. "FIGHT!" it screamed at her. She almost lit up, ready to struggle out of the confines of the embrace. Until she heard her name spoken. She stiffened at the voice for a moment. Gathering herself quickly, she pushed firmly against Ron's chest anyway to pull away further from him.

He let her go out of the embrace he pulled her into. Taking her upper arm gently this time and stepping toward her instead of pulling her back to him.

Shego stopped turning as Ron walked up to her and circled one arm around her from the front. She curled her hands around his forearm. Her fingers were digging in a little deeper as Ron moved her mane a little and slowly started running his fingers from her neck and down her back, sending goosebumps in all directions with his touch.

Shego swallowed, feeling the sensations. "Sigh. What he hell?" She thought.

"What do you want?" She asked not looking at him, just feeling his breath on her cheek.

XX

_Possible residence, later days..._

"I can't believe this, Ron!" Kim admonished. "What were you thinking?!" She ranted.

Ron shot her an annoyed look.

"What do you mean?"

"Getting in fights like that. You almost got suspended!" Kim lectured on.

"I am not getting into any. Nor did I start any, so I wasn't." Ron deadpanned.

Kim paused at the rebuke.

"But, if this continues..." she pressed on.

"But it is not continuing. Is it now?" Ron interrupted.

Kim paused again.

"No.." she said quietly.

"Well there ya go, KP. No big."

Kim still looked apprehensive.

"Anyways. I gotta go. Later, KP. Mrs. Dr P." he added on his way out.

"What? Got a hot date?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Yeah." Ron replied, walking out the door.

Kim scoffed.

Mrs. Possible was eavesdropping from the hallway for the most of the conversation. Smiling at Ron as the blonde was leaving. Then, glancing at her daughter's dismissive expression, sighed inwardly.

How do some teenagers don't notice, when someone shows up wearing a scent, that is not their own. Dr. Possible was catching a faint hint of perfume from Ron from time to time now. And Kim was was not up to speed at all, it seemed.

"This is not some stain on a shirt, Kimmie." She thought.

…

_More hallways. Again.._

Bonnie passed Ron and Kim at the lockers in the morning. She did not stop, other the glancing at Ron briefly as she passed. This was neither time nor place.

She snapped to attention on the inside however, and she "accidentally" brushed past him entering the classroom they shared.

"Very faint. Not K, either." she thought instantly. For half a day she wracked her brain trying to match the scent to anyone in school and failing.

"Whatever. Whomever you are. Not on my watch, you're not." she decided. "Time to not be all subtle n' shit."

Kim watched with apprehension as Bonnie blatantly fallen on Ron several times. She usually always complained, when he had to touch her while spotting for the squad. With quite a bit of venom in fact.

After being caught in a particular awkward position Bonnie actually breathily thanked Ron. Kim and the others exchanged glances at the weird sitch.

Kim's eyes narrowed in anger, she did now she had. When Bonnie ran her thigh up and down his forearm before dismounting him.

"What was that?" she hissed at Bonnie in the locker room. Only to get a blank look in return.

Bonnie left without replying, as Kim stewed.

"Bonnie is on the prowl. But I've never seen her to be this aggressive about it." Kim looked at at the speaker.

"She never really has to even try. She seems to be having a hard time here." She looked at the other one.

"But Ron?" Kim asked.

"He's a heavy hitter now, nobody messes with him. Bonnie always goes for that." She got for a reply.

Kim frowned at the door.

…

Kim alternated between frowning as scowling as Bonnie took every opportunity for skin contact with Ron. Or ram her cleavage into him for any reason at all. One one occasion it was riding so low, that Bonnie was almost falling out of it as she wrapped Ron's upper arm into it over something stupid again. Kim snapped.

"Oh yeah, B? We'll see about that." She steamed to herself.

XX

_On and on..._

Ron was weary and constantly on a look out now. Having to peel not only Bonnie, but also Kim now off himself. They seem to adhere to him at every possible turn for any conceivable reason.

Their agenda was not quite clear to him, but their actions put him on edge around them both. They also seem to regard themselves with more hostility then usual. Not that there was much love to be lost between the two to begin with, but this was getting ridiculous.

_Possible residence..._

"Wonnie, you doing anything tomorrow night?" Kim asked in a sultry voice, her eyes huge and pout in full effect.

Mrs. P , was listening from the kitchen. She was certain that her daughter will get absolutely anything she wanted right now. She thought, amused, thinking if Kim finally caught on. She was a bit shocked at Ron's reply.

"Yes, KP. I got plans. Call if anything. G'night." He replied leaving.

She watched her daughter walk into the kitchen, looking shell shocked. They exchanged glances. Then Kim got a determined look on her face.

"Kimmie..." She started. Kim just waved her off, shaking her head.

"Good night, mom." she said, leaving.

_Stoppable residence, next morning..._

Kim showed up in the morning. She timed it around when Ron would usually get up.

"I will not lose to her! Not happening!" She resolutely decided this morning. Kim decided to go all in, by going straight to Ron.

She walked in, marched up the stairs and entered Ron's room.

The shower was running and the was a body outlines by the blanket.

"Did you fall asleep and left the water on?" she thought amused.

"Ron?" she called quietly. No response.

She came closer to the bed. Reached out and shook the sleeping form a little.

"Roonie." She crooned a little louder.

"KP?" came the voice from the bathroom.

Kim freaked out, looking at the door, then back at the bed.

"Bonnie!" She raged silently, pulling the blanket off.

Face turned to focus on her as the blanket was pulled off...

Kim froze.

"Good morning, princess." familiar voice drawled lazily.

The flocking birds where spooked off the nearest trees and power lines at the window rattling sonic banshee shriek that came out of Ron's bedroom that morning.

XXX

Author's note: I had no reason to write this at all, really. But there it is.

-RA


End file.
